charabattlesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
End Empitness
right|389x389px|The edge of the end.' '"End Empitness..... that is this monster's name. There are countless synonymous for this Natural Disaster of this Little Garden of the Gods. ''The Wandering Eschatology that devours the radiance of deities, life and stars ─── That is the true identity of this wind!!!"' ' Biographie Peut d'informations sont disponible sur lui, si ce n'est que End Emptiness (Winds of Decadence), est un des "Last Embryo" portant le titre de "The Strongest God-Killer”. Le vrai End Emptiness est un vent vivant qui consume automatiquement tout ce qui entre en contact avec lui, selon la couleur qu'il prend, sa force varie, le noir foncé étant celle qui lui redonne sa force absolue tandis que le blanc l'affaibli immensément. Il est l’embobinement de la fin des temps. Stats 'Tier' : '''High 1-A | Varie' Alias : Ultimate Emptiness, Last decadence, Greed crown, The Tyrant of the Final Ending, The Cannibalistic Demon King, The strongest God Killer, Ragnarök, Ultimate void Sexe ; Inapplicable Age ; Inapplicable ''' '''Origine : Mondaiji Force physique : Métaverse level+ | Varie Niveau de menace : Oméga+ | Varie Capacités et pouvoirs : Caractéristiques super-humain, magie, génération d'ondes de choc, manipulation de l'énergie, manipulation spirituelle, manipulation astrale, manipulation de la probabilité, manipulation de la causalité, acausalité, manipulation de la matière, manipulation conceptuelle, manipulation de l'espace, manipulation du vent, manipulation de la non-existence, manipulation de l'information, manipulation de la réalité, existence conceptuelle, existence abstraites, incorporel, l'immortalité (type 1,, 8 et 9), régénération (True-Godly), intangibilité, invocation, absorption, nullification des capacités, shapeshifting, aura (catastrophique, écrasante et intimidante), perceptions extrasensorielles, résistance à la manipulation conceptuelle, de l'esprit, de l'espace, du temps, de l'âme, de la causalité, de la probabilité et de la réalité | Toutes les capacités précédentes à un niveau variable additionnées à '''Immortalité (1 e 8) et régénération (Mid-Godly) '''Capacités de destruction : Métaverse level+ (Si le Gift game de END n'est pas résolu a temps, il engloutira l'outer world, le little garden et tout ce qu'ils contiennent. The END est l'une des trois plus puissante entités de la fiction aux côtés de Azi Dahaka et de Dystopia) | Varie. Ignore la durabilité de nombreuses manières Vitesse : Irrelevant | Varie Durabilité : Métaverse level+ | Varie Endurance : Infini | Infini Intelligence : Inconnue ('présumé '"sans esprit") Faiblesse: 'Sa force dépends de la couleur qu'il prend 'Équipement standard : ''' '''Aucun notable thumb|left|300px|The ultimate void. Capacités : * Ancien Seigneur Démon (Ancient Mao) : le puissant dieu de la guerre, doté d'un statut privilégié spécial et d'une quantité d'énergie spirituelle infinie. Immunisé contre les attaques physiques et surnaturelles, il a une force physique monstrueuse et une magie redoutable, étant l'un des plus forts God slayer, End peut indépendamment résister à l'assaut d'un million de dieux et d'hosts masters. * Existence conceptuelle : les Démon Lords sont des concepts avec une pluralité de mondes et des histoires (réels et mythiques) qui incarnent les possibilités infinies qui leur permettent d'exister dans toutes les lignes de temps et celles parallèles sous une forme ou une autre. * "Another Existence" : la véritable essence d'End, par sa nature, dépasse même les esprits célestes (Seigneurs Démons, produit indépendamment des civilisations humaines et des mondes, dont le but est de détruire complètement l'ensemble des mondes existants), et donc n'est soumis à aucune classification. * Manipulation Astrale : capacité qui, aux mains, d'un Seigneur démon est capable de convertir son énergie infinie en astre, leur permettant de créé des étoiles, des planètes, voir même des galaxies et des univers. * Don de divinité : une fois divinisé par un Mao tels qu'End, l'être visé se retrouve boosté considérablement au niveau des capacités et caractéristiques, le tout accompagné d'une résistance divine. Un être divinisé par un Last Embryo peut mettre fin à tous les mondes existants. * Contrôle de l'espace et de la matière : la capacité des seigneurs de haut rang démon les permets de manipuler l'espace sous n'importe quelle forme, ainsi que de créer la matière à partir de rien/zéro. * Last Embryo : Seigneurs démons dont la puissance excède de loin n'importe quel autre entité, leur seul but est de réduire a néant l'histoire de l'humanité. * Godslayer : capacité spéciale des Last Embryo, les permettant d'anéantir même le vrai concept des autres êtres, de les effacer dans toutes dimensions, les niveaux d'existences, des mondes possibles mais aussi impossibles, des faits, des fictions, que ce soit dans le passé, le présent, le futur, les détruisant ainsi complètement et définitivement, effaçant toutes traces de leur existence. * Immortalité : étant l'incarnation même de l'eschatologie (le dernier test de l'humanité, l'apocalypse, la fin du monde), End ne peut pas être éliminé, mais seulement, au mieux, scellé temporairement par une technique spéciale des dieux du 2-digit ou en le battant dans son Gift Game. Si le Gift Game d'End n'est pas résolue a temps, ce dernier avalera l'Outer World et le Little Garden. * "Another cosmology" ou "Another Univers" : Ultimate Emptiness n'a pas de forme particulière, et apparaît généralement sous la forme d'un tourbillon chaotique informes. * Multicolor : Void change de couleur en fonction de sa propre puissance : plus il est noir, plus il est fort. * Winds decline : vents destructeurs, capables d'absorber et d'effacerl'existence d'absolument tout, que ce soit des concepts, des Dieux, et même des Last Embryo. Clés : The END | Multicolor Catégorie:Mondaiji Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Dieu Catégorie:Antagoniste